


Side Effects

by Gomdolii



Series: Under The Same Stars (a.k.a Deukae's Valentine) [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hopefully that won't be weird, Lee Gahyeon is a one year old baby of SuaYeon, Married Couple, Mentioned Lee Gahyeon, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomdolii/pseuds/Gomdolii
Summary: Side effects may include - loss of hearing, tachycardia, jealousy, obsessive traits, increased libido, sunburn, and tiredness.That was what Siyeon wishes Bora had been labeled with when she decided to take her to the beach on their 2nd wedding anniversary.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Series: Under The Same Stars (a.k.a Deukae's Valentine) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168061
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Side Effects

**Tachycardia – Rapidly increasing heart rate, of over 100 beats per minute.**

**Libido – Overall sexual drive and desire.**

**-Side Effects-**

**🌊 🏖️ 👙**

There were too many people staring at Bora. Way too many. It hasn’t been 10 minutes since they arrived and Siyeon was already having second thoughts about bringing her wife to the beach.

Who were they to gawk at the love of her life like that? With their hungry eyes and their ridiculous faces, from the moment the two of them got out of the car to their walk up the beach, holding onto each other’s hands.

Then again, it was the price she had to pay when she married Kim Bora. 

_A queen, an ethereal being_ , most important of all, _a goddess_. It would be a sin to ‘not’ look at her.

She was just the type of woman you couldn’t look away from. The wind was a servant to her wavy brown hair as it fluttered in the air for her, and the sun looked like it was waiting for its turn to kiss her body with its warm light. Siyeon liked to think it shines for her. And only just for her.

_Tough luck sun, I’ll be the one kissing her body instead._

Still, that doesn’t mean everyone should stare at her like she was some display in a museum. _Go to a museum to stare at naked sculptures. Don’t come to the beach to stare at my wife_ \- was what she wanted to shout at them.

'Siyeon? Are you there?’ Yoohyeon called out from the other side of the phone.

‘Yeah, I’m still here. What was I talking about? Ah yes. Gahyeon-nie. She likes her milk a little thickened, please hold her and pat her back when she’s done drinking..’ It was then that she remembered she had already told Jiu the instructions before they left the house.

‘Where the hell is Jiu? I told her the same thing an hour ago.’

‘She’s with Gahyeon.’ 

‘Then where the hell are you?’ 

‘Not..with Gahyeon?’

‘Kim Yoohyeon.’

‘I’m walking up the stairs, Jiu made me pick up a few things she forgot to bring from her apartment.’

Siyeon glanced up at the bright blue skies carelessly and immediately thanked her sunglasses for shielding her from possible blindness.

_The sun is out to get me, it seems._

‘We’ll be fine. Just enjoy your anniversary without worry.’ Yoohyeon reassured when she noticed Siyeon’s hesitation.

‘Call me if anything.’

‘Yeah, yeah.’ She heard the distinct buzz of their apartment doorbell, before being hung up.

Hopefully, Jiu would be much more responsible out of the two. 

‘Is everything okay?’ Bora asked with her knees down, straightening the picnic blanket on a soft spot by the waters. Somehow during the time, she had managed to scavenge a couple of small rocks to stabilize the blanket from blowing away with the breeze.

‘Yeah, I don’t know what I was thinking when I decided to make them babysit our daughter.’

Bora let out a laugh as she got up. ‘They’ll be fine. They must know how to take care of babies, right? They have two dogs.’ 

Siyeon opened her mouth to speak, only words never came out.

Because whatever reply she had formed in her brain dissipated like dust in the wind when Bora took off her white cover-up, revealing the Victoria’s Secret red mesh two-piece underneath, something so bare it had left little to the imagination.

Siyeon’s heart rate shot through the roof as if it was going to beat right out of her chest. Wasn’t this exactly the kind of thing she had wished when she hand-picked the bathing suit as their anniversary gift, as opposed to her matching blue coloured two-piece.

 _'Was it your genius plan to have your wedding on Valentine’s Day so you can combine your gifts together into one?’_ Jiu had asked her last week.

She subconsciously licked her lips, wild thoughts entering her head, the desire to go over there to undress the bikini and do her on the beach right there and then springing up along with it.

It really has been a long time since hasn’t it?

‘Like what you see?’ Bora teased.

Siyeon closed the distance between them and held her smaller figure by the waist, her warm hands caressing the soft but toned skin.

‘Yes. Very much indeed.’

Bora’s hand trailed down to touch her, assessing her up and down as she smiled seductively.

‘Or would you much rather I wear nothing at all?’

Her cheeks warmed. Even after all these years, Siyeon melts like chocolate whenever Bora so much as flirts with her.

She leaned down for a kiss on the lips. Sweet, passionate, and almost…lustful. She didn’t care that people might be watching anymore, especially after realising that while their eyes were on Bora’s, hers were only on Siyeon’s.

Siyeon wanted her hands all over that beautiful body, not just hands, she wanted her lips all over it too. She hated the thought of another person ever touching her. 

Bora was hers. Only hers. She’ll fight anyone who says otherwise. 

She couldn’t help it. She buried herself into Bora’s neck and nibbled on her collarbone playfully.

‘Yahhh!’ Bora screamed in embarrassment, laughing shyly, hand over her mouth. The unfortunate intimacy brought a ringing sensation into her ears.

Her hand went to her ears by instinct, shaking the pain away. Bora simply laughed again, then bent down to grab a lotion bottle like she hadn’t destroyed her ear drums moments ago.

‘Do you want to apply lotion on my body?’

_How dare she ask instead of requesting._

‘If you ever hear me say no to that question,’ Siyeon nodded towards the sea still rubbing her ear, ‘Just throw me into the waters.’

🌊 🏖️ 👙

They decided to take a walk on the beach. Once again, the sea bowed down to Bora, pulling the tides away from the shores so that she could walk and pick up seashells without getting splashed on by the waters.

_What are you doing to me, Kim Bora? I’m cursing at nature for taking care of you._

‘Happy Anniversary, babe.’ She blurted out suddenly, not being able to be alone with her thoughts anymore. Bora turned to face her, and cupped Siyeon’s face gently to kiss her.

‘Happy Anniversary.’ She said, holding Siyeon by her shoulders.

‘Oh, before I forget..’

Bora took out a small packet from the bag they brought to their walk, and handed it to Siyeon.

‘Chocolate. Happy Alentine’s Day.’ She added.

Siyeon frowned in confusion.

‘Alentine’s?’ 

Bora gave a smirk, then leaned in to whisper, the graze of her breath on Siyeon’s ear made her heart race again. 

‘You’ll get the V later.’ 

🌊 🏖️ 👙

Siyeon was having a good time. Bora probably was too. They hadn’t done much, yet the mere presence of being with each other calmed them like none other.

They talked about whatever they saw in front of them, agreeing and disagreeing, had lunch at a stall nearby, then walked back to their abandoned spot that had their belongings, save for their phones and wallets.

The place was more isolated than the other parts of the beach. When you’re living in a house occupied by a one-year-old baby, quietness is bliss. That spot had always been their go-to spot whenever they came here. 

The rocks behind gave them a lot of privacy, yet if something happens, they’ll be just a shout away from the public. As the day aged, the beach became more crowded. They stayed where they were, snuggling together, watching the lives of others.

Couples walked hand-in-hand along the shore the same way they had before, some rode on bicycles, some flew kites, children played, building sandcastles, and swimming in the sea.

Siyeon had her arms around Bora from behind she laid in front of the picnic blanket. At one point, a beach ball rolled over to them, and Bora had thrown it back. 

For a while, Siyeon thought Bora was sniffing because of the cold, so she went ahead to cover her with a jacket when she looked down.

Something wasn’t right.

Tears were on the edges of her eyes as Bora tried to shy away from Siyeon’s gaze. ‘What’s wrong?’ Siyeon asked, worriedly.

Bora tried to shake it off, but they both knew Siyeon was going to bring the answer out of her one way or another. So slowly but softly, she replied.

‘I miss Gahyeon-nie.’

The simple declaration brought a pang of hurt through Siyeon’s chest. The kids playing with their parents must have triggered her. This was their first time alone together since Gahyeon had been born, and now that she was not with them, it felt empty.

It was as if a part of them had been missing. And it was.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-’ Bora tried to apologize but Siyeon shook her head and reached out to caress her face.

‘Why are you apologizing?’

‘It’s our anniversary and you prepared this day for me and it feels like I’m-’ Siyeon didn’t wait for her to finish. Instead, she leaned down to kiss her. That was the only way she ever knew how to shut her wife up.

‘What was that for?’

‘For being an amazing mother.’

Siyeon kissed the side of her head. ‘This is for being an amazing wife.’ 

She kissed the nape of her neck. ‘This is for loving me unconditionally..and this..’

Siyeon gently kissed her forehead at last. ‘This is for bringing our little loud angel into this world.’ 

Bora blushed, but snuggled closer to her nonetheless, sniffing away the tears that almost came again. ‘You’re not mad? I know you did this because I kept complaining we have no alone-time anymore.’ 

‘Things have changed, I guess. We’re married, we have a daughter. Do you see how far we’ve come from sneaking around behind those rocks to kissing in the public? I’m not mad, I’m proud. If anything I should be apologizing for not including Gahyeon in our anniversary plan.’

‘To be fair, she wasn’t there when it happened.’ 

They shared a laugh. Siyeon shifted closer so she could hug her tight.

‘I promise we’ll bring her with us next year.’ She said.

‘Speaking of, do you think those two are doing well?’ 

‘Not at all. That reminds me. I should call them to check.’

🌊 🏖️ 👙

The trunk thudded shut, scaring off the seagulls that lurked somewhere near their car. The evening sun was beginning to set, and the two of them had exhausted themselves doing absolutely nothing.

A great day altogether.

The only thing they hadn’t done was actually go swimming, something naturally required when one heads to the beach, but considering how much Bora wanted to be with Gahyeon, Siyeon didn’t push any further.

She was already seated, yawning, on the passenger side when Siyeon shifted into her seat, holding a small box in her hand as she entered.

A little extra present, something their recent conversation had brought upon. ‘Here.’ She said without much foreplay.

Carefully, Bora opened it. Three pairs of socks with beach patterns Siyeon had bought from the souvenir store while Bora changed in the bathroom. Two were adult-sized, one was baby-sized.

‘Socks?’ Bora said with a smile. 

‘Hopefully, Gahyeon wouldn’t become fussy when we put it on her.’

‘This is Lee Gahyeon we’re talking about. Of course, she’ll be fussy.’

‘Wait until she learns to speak proper words, then we’ll be screwed.’ Siyeon turned the keys into the ignition and began their drive back home.

Once they settled down on the highway, Bora took Siyeon’s free hand in hers and whispered.

‘You know I love you so much right?’

Siyeon sneaked a glance to the side, the horizon appeared behind her just at the same moment, but this time Siyeon didn’t mind.

‘Of course.’ She replied, tightening her grip on their entwined hands.

‘This is the part where you say you love me back.’ She teased. 

Siyeon laughed, pressing her feet on the lever as they drove away into the sunset.

_If only you knew how much, Kim Bora. Then you’ll go crazy, like me._

> _My days end best when the sunset gets itself_  
>  _Behind that little lady sitting on the passenger side_  
>  _It's much less picturesque without her catching the light_  
>  _The horizon tries but it's just not as kind on the eyes.._
> 
> _-Arctic Monkeys (Arabella)_

..

..

..

'Say it, Lee Siyeon. Why are you acting shy all of a sudden?'

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile, on the other side of town...
> 
> 'kop carr..' Gahyeon started mumbling while struggling on Jiu's lap. 'kwidnappun.'
> 
> Jiu and Yoohyeon stare into nothingness, sitting close together on the backseat of the cop car. 
> 
> 'Jiu unnie, we're so screwed, aren't we?'
> 
> ___________________
> 
> Thank you for reading! Part 2 of Deukae's Valentine will be out now!


End file.
